


Christmas tree

by Riakon



Series: Дух Рождества [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Эл, - Хлоя старается быть мягче, когда обнимает сонного мужчину перед сном, и тот бурчит что-то невнятно-вопросительное в ответ, что система отказывается распознавать как полноценное слово, но ей сейчас и этого достаточно. - Я закажу ёлку?





	Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Сир. Хех. Без тебя я бы даже не стала и пытаться

Есть несколько моментов, которые Хлоя усвоила в тот самый миг, когда приняла то, что она существует как нечто большее, чем дорогостоящий товар на рынке услуг. Простые истины, с которыми или нужно смириться, или стоит пойти путешествовать по миру, потому что жить в особняке Камски будет решительно невозможно.

За всё время они не менялись ни разу — ни кофе, который она варит с утра в джезве, зорко следя за тем, как поднимается пена, ни вечерний ритуал долгих объятий, прежде чем Эл окончательно уснёт, зарывшись носом ей в волосы, ни то, что раз в месяц так и оставшуюся верной своей программе Хлою выставляют на продажу как особую модель от самого Камски, а в их особняке появляется точно такая же, но с другим порядковым номером.

И ей, сказать по правде, не мешает ни одна из этих вещей, и поэтому она, самая первая из их галдящего сообщества знает больше, чем прочие. Неписаное правило — Элайджа Камски не любит Рождество.В особняке не появляется ни гирлянд, ни веточек омелы, ни самой важной составляющей этого праздника — огромной ёлки, которую можно украсить по своему вкусу, и которая бы наполнила духом предстоящего торжества всё вокруг.

И Хлою это заботит.

В её голове есть около миллиарда итогов запроса «почему Рождество важно для людей», и она понимает — если их создатель отрицает семейный праздник, то с этим нужно что-то делать.

— Эл, — она старается быть мягче, когда обнимает сонного мужчину перед сном, и тот бурчит что-то невнятно-вопросительное в ответ, что система отказывается распознавать как полноценное слово, но ей сейчас и этого достаточно. — Я закажу ёлку?

— Не надо, — бурчит он на грани сна, и прижимает к себе теснее, проваливаясь в собственный энергосберегательным режим.

Ответом Хлоя недовольна. Она хочет ёлку. Нет, само дерево ей до битого файла в коде, но единение семьи, праздничное настроение, умиротворение для Элайджи — это важно.

«Почему ты пренебрегаешь этой традицией?» — молча спрашивает она у спящего мужчины, глядя на то, как он похож на ребёнка, когда спит, и мягко скользя по щетинистому подбородку кончиками пальцев, прижимается ближе.

Эл чуть хмурится во сне.

Может быть стоит подговорить девочек нарядиться в красивые костюмчики миссис Санты? Умопомрачительно короткие, но без пошлости, чтобы проснувшемуся Элайдже и правда понравилось. На идею откликаются согласно две её «сестры» которые остались после девиации, а вот третья всё задумчиво переговаривается с кем-то вне особняка, и Хлоя знает — их Скромница скоро их покинет. В мыслях андроида слишком много неразделённой любви, чтобы она захотела остаться с ними в это Рождество, и Эл, конечно, примет это, но вряд ли это добавит ему настроения.

Её пальцы изучают его плечо, подбираясь к шее, обводят медленно скулы, пока она неторопливо скользит бедром по паху, выбивая из создателя новый нераспознаваемый звук.

— Эл, — снова она тихо зовёт его, и мужчина приоткрывает глаза, щурясь и выглядя таким же близоруко-беспомощным, как и десять лет назад, до того как откорректировал зрение, — пожалуйста?

Его горячая ладонь соскальзывает по спине, когда Хлоя чуть приподнимается на локте так, чтобы ему было лучше её видеть, одновременно с этим возвращая бедро на прежнее место медленным, дразнящим движением по паху.

Они вместе слишком долго, чтобы эта игра имела действительно хоть какой-нибудь вес, но никогда прежде Хлоя не прерывала таким беззастенчивым образом сон Эла. Ей всегда казалось, что это важнее, но сегодня она и правда очень-очень хочет ёлку, потому что в перспективе именно это может сделать её возлюбленного счастливым.

— Завтра, — отвечает он ей, но его пульс слишком поднимается, чтобы Хлоя поверила этому обещанию.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет она мягко, соскальзывая по его боку всем телом, притираясь теснее, чувствуя полувозбуждённый член бедром и устраиваясь несколько выше, у него на животе, выпрямляясь.

Пока она скользит пальцами по лицу, дразнит мягкими касаниями шею, на талии оказываются сильные, уверенные руки, и Хлоя отвлекается.

Эл знает, что она от них в восторге — чётко очерченные, рельефные мышцы Эл завёл, похоже, исключительно ради её удовольствия, а вот выделяющиеся на руках вены от повышающегося давления вне его власти, и потому видеть их особенно сладко. Настолько, что Хлоя перехватывает ладонь и скользит по ним пальцами медленно, ощущая каждый выступ губами.

Тяжелое дыхание и вовсе прерывается от этого жеста. Достаточно чуть приоткрыть глаза, чтобы удостовериться окончательно в том, что Эл смотрит на неё своим тёмным, беспощадно сладким взглядом, обещающим ей всё.

Хлое не нужно всё.

— Я закажу ёлку? — спрашивает она едва слышно куда-то в его ладонь, но он и так понимает её. Время от времени, Хлоя даже думает о том, что он понял бы, не скажи она ни слова. Достаточно просто притереться к нему ближе, вжаться нежной и влажной кожей с чувствительными окончаниями к твердеющему члену и посмотреть на него просяще, чтобы он понял: она поставит условие сейчас, просто для того, чтобы он понял как для неё это важно.

Рука на талии сжимается, а вот та, по которой скользят её губы остаётся расслабленной.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Хлоя не уверена, но, кажется, как раз это и есть тот самый момент, когда нужно или дожать человека до желаемого, или отступить. И лет пять назад, Хлоя бы скатилась с него, покачала головой и снова обняла, чтобы тот уснул. Сейчас же она медленно скользит вниз, направляя член в себя, и жмурясь от того как жар концентрируется в животе, в особенном нервном центре, который ей переделывали столько раз, что уже и не сосчитать, и смотрит в голубые глаза безотрывно.

— Чёрт, Хло, — фыркает Эл, усмехаясь и качая головой, — это грязная игра.

Его руки двигаются с бёдер вверх, по рёбрам, накрывая её небольшую грудь и сжимают соски, заставляя выгнуться на нём, заёрзать, застонать призывно и просяще, стискивая пальчики на крепких плечах.

— Пожалуйста, Эл, — вместо просьбы выходит невнятный скулёж, но Хлое это не важно. Она знает — Элайдже так даже больше понравится, ведь она не часто издаёт подобные звуки в постели, предпочитая проводить с ним время совершенно иначе, изредка инициируя такую близость и больше позволяя себе поддаваться ему.

Когда бёдра под ней приходят в движение, она ахает, и сдавливает их своими почти жёстко, заставляя мужчину остановиться.

Они смотрят друг на друга долго, и Хлоя утопает в глазах Элайджи. Она с наслаждением ощущает его длинные пряди, проскальзывающие через пальцы — слишком непослушные, чтобы их можно было убрать хоть в одну причёску до тех пор, пока они не достигнут определённой длины.

Нижней губы с обострённой чувствительностью окончаний скользит большой палец, и Хлоя приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как одновременно с этим внизу живота горячеет от того, как нежную плоть соска чуть сдавливают.

Когда особенно хорошо, то Эл всегда становится тихим, переставая дышать. Хлоя же становится громкой, выплёскивая возбуждение в страстном стоне, чтобы оно не переполняло её информационное поле. И она и правда не знает, делают ли это люди по тем же причинам, но от тех звуков, что она издаёт Элайджа всегда становится ещё более вовлечённым.

— Прошу, — снова срывается с губ, и, наконец, она получает желаемое «ну и к чёрту», давая человеку полную свободу действий.

Миг — и Эл оказывается сверху, он прижимает её к сбившемуся, скомканному одеялу, скользя уверенно, умело самыми кончиками подушечек по животу прежде, чем стиснуть в пальцах ягодицы до нового страстного стона и сделать первый пробный толчок.

Можно ли хотеть слишком сильно? — вопрос, который время от времени всплывает в её системе, когда она осознаёт, что смазки, возможно, излишне, но Элайджа никогда не протестует. Напротив, толчки становятся всё быстрее, раздразнивая её верными прикосновениями там, где находится пучок чувствительных окончаний, заставляющий скрещивать ноги у него на пояснице.

По шее скользят губы, оставляя на светлой коже собственнические метки, которые тают спустя сутки, слетая с обновлённого скина. Пальцы под ягодицами чувствуются правильно-жёсткими, нажимают ровно так, что не остаётся иного выхода, кроме как ухватиться за его шею, прогибаясь, позволяя делать с собой всё.

Горячая плоть скользит внутри так сладко, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а сама Хлоя жмурится до боли, подбираясь изнутри. Тот, кто полагает, что секс это расслабленное удовольствие знает о сексе ноль, потому что это жёсткий спазм, это скрученная до предела пружина, это всё существо съёжившееся, замеревшее за секунду до того, как оно окажется на свободе.

Сладкая боль, которая заставляет дрожать каждую трубку, сбиваться с ритма тириумный насос и регулятор сердечного ритма.

Сжавшиеся до предела мышцы расслабляются, распускаются под замершим внутри человеком, изредка «добирающего» несколько толчков, и Хлоя не выпускает его из рук до тех самых пор, пока тот не промаргивается, выдыхает и перекатывается чуть на бок, снова укладывая её голову себе на грудь, и замечая глухим, хрипловатым голосом:

— Ты отвратительно ведёшь переговоры.

Хлоя поднимает голову, чтобы встретится с ним взглядами, и от мягкой, немного усталой улыбки у неё ёкает сердце, одновременно с тем, как приходит квитанция об оплате ёлки и её доставки вместе с дюжиной коробок разнообразных игрушек.

— Я потрясающе веду переговоры, — замечает она мягко, соскальзывая с него настолько, чтобы человеку не было жарко, но он останавливает её уверенным жестом. — Тебе бы совести не хватило отказать мне после такого.

— Думаешь? — вскидывает бровь Элайджа, и Хлоя соскальзывает кончиками пальцев по пробитой брови, размышляя о том, как всё изменится утром, прежде, чем заметить с загадочной улыбкой:

— Уверена.

***

Когда «утром» Эл выскребает себя из кровати внизу необычно шумно. Уже спускаясь в запахнутом наспех халате и отчаянно зевая, он обнаруживает, что весь первый этаж пропах имбирным печеньем, хвоей и цитрусами. Вся гостиная позеленела от гирлянд с остролистом, а посередине стоит огромная, под самый потолок наряженная ёлка, вокруг которой ловко снуют три его девочки, разодетые в прекрасные алые наряды развратной миссис Санты, с короткими юбками и соблазнительным декольте, успевая налить глинтвейн появившимся внезапно гостям.

Заметивший шум сверху Гэвин салютует ему кружкой и усмехается, кивая на огромное дерево, которое Элайджа истово ненавидел всё своё детство, а Коннор, глядящий на него так, что его диод вспыхивает золотистым светом словно часть рождественского украшения забирает из рук друга слишком жирный для него кусок пирога.

— С Рождеством, бро, — усмехается Гэвин, потирая привычно оставленный на переносице ещё на первой неделе в полиции шрам и улыбается тепло.

— С Рождеством, мистер Камски, — вторит ему первенец детективной серии андроидов.

— С Рождеством! — кричит Чудо и Прелестница, прижимаясь слишком тесно друг к другу.

Его Хлоя же, только поднимает взгляд и улыбается так, словно он и не должен был заметить, что их Скромница тихо целуется с Норт, прославившейся как правая рука лидера девиантов, стоя прямо под омелой.

— С праздником, Эл, — говорит она лишь тогда, когда он спускается к ним, и вручает ему бокал с новой порцией горячего напитка.

И, похоже, согласие позволить ей нарядить ёлку было не таким уж и плохим…

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
